The Fallen Queen
by purple sweater
Summary: Elsa and Anna meet in an unlikely place — group therapy. A new love is born while old ghosts come out to sing the song of the buried.
1. Introductions

I sat down stiffly in a chair, my back straight against the leather chair. I sat in the back corner, leaning against the dark wood table. I recently found myself preferring corners, so that I can see everyone and everything going on.

People of various states were also sitting around the edges of the table. Some were speaking to eachother, laughing. Others were looking bored and with one guy, quite horny. My eyes were immediately drawn to one girl, relaxing back against the chair with what seemed to be all the confidence in the world in the palm of her hand. She noticed my staring and I immediately blushed, glancing away, cursing myself for being stupid.

But when I snuck another look at her, she was smiling at me.

My face felt hot and I could feel a suspicious red flush creep up my cheeks.

I whispered to the only vaguely familiar face in the room, which was my therapist. "May I use the bathroom?" I was barely audible, even to myself.

The panic was rising in waves, like the ocean pounding mercilessly against the shore during a hurricane.

"Yes, of course!" She directed me into the bathroom, and I rushed into it like I was about to win a prize. I was breathing heavily and on the verge of tears.

'Conceal, don't feel,' I harshly chastised myself in my mind.

I nearly prayed to God.

* * *

I returned ten minutes later, significantly worse but more composed. I walked with false conviction.

The small woman in the front of the room pushed her chair back as she stood up and excitedly clapped hands together. She had short brown hair and big green eyes. Smiling, she said, "I'm glad to see you all here! As you can see, we have a new group member today. How about we all go around the circle and introduce ourselves?"

Groans reached my ears, but I didn't see the mouths they were attached to; I was still glaring at my lap, hands fiddling with my thick blonde braid.

"Well, I'll go first then," she said, laugh evident in his voice. "My name is Rapunzel and I am your therapist here. Olaf, how about you go next?" The woman said.

A small boy with dark eyes bounced in his seat. He seemed actually excited to meet me, which was a first. I laughed mirthlessly in my head.

"My name is Olaf and I'm a freshman at Arendelle Highschool and I like warm hugs!" He all but shouted. He spazzed in his seat, being a picture of constant activity.

"And why are you here, Olaf?" Rapunzel asked softly.

"I have, um, ADHD."

"Thank you for going first, Olaf. How about we continue around the circle until we meet our new member?"

"Flynn, you next!" Said Olaf, excitedly.

The next boy was the one who looked like he was about to go tear off someone's pants and partake in his most basic instincts. He stared at me, trying to make a sexy expression, but it failed and looked like he just bit into a very sour lemon. "May I just say — hey, how ya doin'? What's your name? How's your day goin'?"

"Eugene," sighed Rapunzel. "We've spoken about this before. And please give me back my pen!"

"Fine, damn, don't get your panties in a twist," Eugene said with a wave of the hand, tossing Rapunzel her pen back. "I'm Eugene, but I prefer to be called Rider, Flynn Rider. I'm a senior, at Corona High. I like to steal shit. But I don't do backstory."

"I'm Kristoff, I'm a senior at Arendelle High, and I'm an alcoholic." A blonde boy with a big nose and a deep voice stated. He gripped a pen really hard, and it looked like he was about to break it. Between his introduction and the next, he muttered to himself, "I could really use a fucking drink."

And then the next person introduced herself with an absolute heart-stopping smile. The corners of her lips turned up like a cat stalking its prey, about to pounce on an unsuspecting mouse. Big teal eyes roamed over every visible inch of myself, and I curled up to make myself small. "Hey, I'm Anna." He voice slid over each syllable, her tongue rolling around her incredibly inviting mouth. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat, some inappropriate thoughts drifting through my mind.

"I'm a sophomore at Arendelle. I'm here because I have depression and I was in an abusive relationship."

Then, all of the eyes in the room turned to me.

My voice stumbled over my words and I winced as I stuttered. "I'm, uh, Elsa, and it's nice to meet you all, I guess." I swallowed hard because in the corner of my vision, I saw Anna leaning forward toward me. I kept my eyes tightly shut. "I'm homeschooled but I'm eighteen, so I guess that would make me a senior. I'm here because I have panic attacks and depression. I also self-harm."

Olaf gasped. "No, Elsa! Why?"

He opened his mouth to say something else but Rapunzel cut him off. "Maybe Elsa can tell us during group. Thank you very much, Elsa." Rapunzel smiled fondly at me. "Now that our introductions are done, how about we begin check-in?"

I sighed and settled back into my chair. This was going to be a long three hours.

* * *

**A/N: **Hello! I've published this once before, but then took it down. However, the idea has been floating around my brain for the past few days again so I decided to write it out. This is a modified version of the previously published chapter.

This was also written on an iPhone, so please excuse any mistakes.

I hope you've enjoyed the chapter. Have a great day!


	2. Ride Home

I take a deep breath of the sharp cold air, the night feeling like a shard of glass in my throat. I lean against the building, taking a few more breaths; I try to collect myself before going home.

I stayed quiet through group tonight, because each time I tried to open my mouth I felt a surge of anxiety in my stomach. So my jaws stuck together like superglue and fingers.

Just as I am about to dial my phone for my mom, something slouches next to me against the wall. Instantly, I tense up.

And then a low, slippery voice emanates from the figure. "Hey, relax. It's just me. You're Elsa, right? You barely spoke tonight," the girl called Anna says.

My mouth falls open a few times before answering. "Yeah, I'm Elsa. I was just nervous tonight, I guess," I reply, trying to keep my voice level.

Now, a small giggle. "Well you better start talking. Rapunzel doesn't like it when people don't talk during group."

I tilt my head up and I catch a glimpse of her eyes, which glitter under the dim lamps in the parking lot. "How long have you been here? If you don't mind me asking."

"A while," Anna sighs. "It's a long story. I try not to get stuck on it."

A lull of silence falls over us as we watch a few cars pull out of the parking lot. I notice that we're the only ones there, and that even Rapunzel left. There was only one car left in the lot.

Anna stretches out onto the bench in front of us and motions me to come over. As I lower myself onto the bench, she shakes a pack of cigarettes out of her bag and into her hand.

"Want one?" She offers, holding the box out to me.

I shake my head and she shrugs, lighting it and blowing smoke slowly. Noise from crickets fills the space between us.

"So how come you're still here?" She asks, flicking ash off the tip of her cigarette.

"I was about to call my mom to get her to pick me up —"

She squeals before I finish my sentence, then laughs. "Sorry about that, I tend to do that when I'm excited," Anna smiles. "Would you want a ride home with me? I don't mind taking you."

"I guess," I say. "Let me just text my mom."

After she says it's okay, Anna squeals again, grinds out her cigarette, and drags me to her car. It's small, but cozy, with wisps of cigarettes and chocolate on the air.

Before she has the chance to pull out of her parking space, her phone vibrates. She apologizes, and grabs her phone from the cupholder; I surreptitiously observe Anna, hoping she doesn't notice.

Anna growls from the back of her throat as she unlocks her phone, the fair skin on her forehead wrinkling as she reads a text.

I jump, startled when she throws her phone back into the cupholder. Anna slumps forward, her shoulders slightly shaking. Cautiously I touch her arm, not wanting to scare her.

"Anna? What's wrong?" I ask, my voice sounding small.

She leans back, flinching at my light touch. "Fuck," she mutters, swiping her fingertips under her eyelids, pulling away mascara and eyeliner. She's crying.

Anna's crying.

I sit in stunned silence, probably making it worse by the millisecond. I'm terrified and confused; what caused her to break all of a sudden?

I try again. "Anna, what is wrong?"

This time, she answers. "It's... Goddamnit, I don't know."

I reach for her hand, feeling it tremble in mine. I feel nervous, panicked. I've never touched anyone so casually before.

Tears fall freely from her eyes now, unrestricted by her fingers. Anna lets out small, low sounds, staring out the window in order for me not to see her.

I rub circles with my thumb on the back of Anna's hand. I'm at a loss of what to do; I barely know how to comfort myself, so how can I comfort someone else?

We sit for what feels like an eternity, the only noise breaking the silence being Anna's sniffles.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I attempt.

"Not really, but I guess you deserve to know after seeing me like his." She offers me a small, sheepish smile. "My ex-boyfriend, Hans, texted me." And with that, she totally broke. She threw herself into my arms, while I froze uncomfortably.

"There, there," I say, patting her arm. I am getting nervous because I don't know what to do.

Another infinity and a half passes before Anna flops back into her seat. "God, I'm so sorry," she says, running her hands through her bangs. "Sorry for breaking down like that. It's just that, well, the time I spent with my ex just wasn't good. My ex wasn't a good person," she tries to explain.

I simply nod, because I don't know what it's like. I've never dated anyone before.

I settle for listening to her half-sobbed sentences and patting her arm. She seems comforted by my hand and I relax a little, feeling a little bit less anxious while touching her.

It took about a hour after group before we start to head home. I don't mind; I don't need to wake up early.

I don't push her to explain herself to me, nor does she do that to me. We simply sit in silence, though not oppressive but somehow understanding with a tender undercurrent.

Before she unlocks the doors after pulling into my driveway, she wraps her arms around my shoulders. This time, I don't become stiff and I pride myself on it. It's the first time in a long time that I've voluntarily touched someone.

And it feels so good.

* * *

**A/N: **Hello and thanks for reading! Just so it's known now, this story will be based on my own personal struggle with self-harm and bipolar disorder. So this story may be triggering. I'll put a warning ahead of time when I start to push boundaries. I intend for this story to be an outlet for me to talk about my experiences, and to stress how important it is to get help if you feel that you need it.

With that said, if you feel depressed or if you want to hurt yourself or someone else, PLEASE see a professional! Mental health issues are serious problems that need immediate attention. And if you ever need someone to talk to, don't hesitate to PM me, or ask for my tumblr or email. I will listen.

Have a great day!

**A/N 2: **To Amaryllis — I realized that I actually didn't have anyone to be Anna's ex, lo. I changed the story up a bit so it could fit in with the plot I had in mind.


End file.
